No Need for Destiny.
by TrinityLayne
Summary: 1st part of the 'No Need for Crossovers' series. SM/DBZ/touch of Tenchi... Serena questions her destiny... Wackness Follows!
1. No Need For Destiny

No Need for Destiny   
By: TrinityLayne

  


Disclamer: We don't own them (Tenchi, DBZ, or SailorMoon)... that pleasure goes to a lot of people, none of them are us! so please don't Sue!!!   


**Tenchi's Compound: Washu**

Ah-ha!" I figured it out!"   
"What did you figure out little Washu!?" asked Sasame   
"I finally figured out what was wrong with my 'Dimensional Distortion' machine." Just then Tenchi walks in saying "not that again!"   
"Don't worry Tenchi." Washu said "Its guaranteed not to fail this time." Suddenly Ryoko appears out of the middle of nowhere and floats to the ground saying "There is not going to be a next time!!"   
"I whole heartily agree!" Ayeka protests walking into the room.   
"Figured you would say that so this is why I installed a protective field around this house, anyone within these grounds will not be affected." And before they had time to protest Washu threw a large switch marked 'Power'. They all cowered as the machine powers up. "Yes!!" Washu said "Its working!" As she frantically pushes buttons. Then she throws another switch when something happens. Only not what Washu expected. There seemed to be some sort of Power loss and the Machine shuts down. Sasami was the first to pop up and say, "Nothing happened!"   
Washu looks at the Machine "Umm" she said as she kicks it a few times. "Hmmm…"   
"Tenchi asks, "what is wrong little Washu?"   
"Well its obvious that it's not working. Oh well there is always tomorrow…. 

******************************** 

**Crossroads Junior High School: Serena and Lita**

"So what's wrong Serena?" Lita asked as she walked up to Serena who was slumped on a bench at Crossroads Junior High School looking really distressed.   
"Um nothing much I'm just bummed a little."   
"What did you miss a shoe sale?"   
"No this is far more serious that a missed shoe sale." She Sighs Heavily   
"So speak girl!" Lita says sitting next to her and nudging Serena with her shoulder.   
"Well it's just that I have been thinking about Darien lately."   
"What about him?"   
"Well its just been that he is so distant lately, I think it has to do with his whole Destiny thing. And to be honest, I have been stressed about my own." Lita flips into Therapist mode. "Go On." She says very professionally like. But Serena stood up and said "Do you want to get a 'Diet Coke' or something, cause this might take a while." 

"WHA?! Serena something MUST be bothering you! DIET?!?" Serena Strikes a Pose "Hey a girl has to worry about her figure sometimes!" They both laugh   
"No thanks I'll be fine." Lita said   
"Well then walk with me to the quad because I am parched I could use a soda."   
"Sure." Serena takes Lita by the arm. The two of them walk through the grass to the quad. 

"So what about Destiny is bothering you?" Lita asked as they walked.   
"Well its not just Destiny that's bothering me, I don't know, have you ever felt like everything around you is moving in one direction pushing you along with it, and all that you want to do is go the opposite direction or even sideways."   
"Yeah I guess so. Does this have anything to do with you being The Moon Princess?"   
"No…well maybe. I know one day I'll be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo (or in the immortal words of Layne 'ToyTko') and Darien and I will be married. Then I will have Rini, but what if that's not what I want to do. Maybe I want to be a Car racer or a Painter Maybe even a Famous Violinist." She paused and looked at Lita. "I mean just how set in stone is Destiny anyway?"   
Lita stops suddenly "Ok maybe I'll take that drink after all." They both walked to the soda machine "What do you want" Serena asked. 

"'Mountain Dew'." Lita answers   
Serena hands the soda to her then puts more money in the Machine and selects 'Sugar Overdrive Cola'. Lita asked "what happened to diet?"   
"Well a girl doesn't have to watch her figure all the time." They both laugh again. Then Lita comes down from the laughter to say "You know what?"   
"What?" 

"I believe that we make our own Destiny, but I guess that's all a part of growing up." She says Popping open her Soda   
"You know I think that you're probably right. Thank you for listening to me rant Lita." Serena says opening her Soda now.   
"No Problem." 

They both hold their sodas in the air. "Cheers" and then slam their sodas together. 

**************************************** 

  
  
  
  
  


**Capsule Crop Space ship: Vegeta**

Vegeta laid in a course for earth and the Ship rocketed on its course to meet its Destination. Vegeta was thinking "I must make it back to earth to earth, I can't let Kakarot get all the glory." That is when the Navigation controls began to malfunction. "Blasted Computer!! What's wrong with you?!?" He said, pounding his fist down on the counsel. Just then the collision warning alarm went off. "Now what!?" He says racing to the window to find out what he might be colliding with. Outside he saw what looked like an electrical storm. Then before he had time to react the ship was pitched head on into the storm. Vegeta was thrown from one side of the ship to the other and back the ship itself was shaking violently and it felt to Vegeta that it was bout to rip apart. Then instantly the ship was silenced "Oh great "What now?" Vegeta roared looking out the window sees completely open space and no sight of the storm. He's confused but quickly gets over it thinking he must get back to earth. surprisingly when he checked the navigational computer he was back on course to earth as if nothing had ever happened. 

It took two hours to reach earth, and as he enters the atmosphere he set the landing coordinates to Capsule Corp. compound. But when he landed to his astonishment he found that he was not on the compound but in a park surrounded by a strange city. "Where the hell AM I?? He grumbles. He flies up above the ship to look around. EH sees primitive houses and strange humans who were staring at him as if he were a monster. "What are all of you gawking at? Have you not seen a Saiyajin Before?!?" His question was answered by the screams of running people "Stupid Humans." Just then he feels a strong power source to the north. "That power! It must be Kakarot!" which means that I'm missing the battle!" He flies really quickly in that direction. 

When he reaches the destination he realizes that its not Kakarot, but instead a bunch of girls dressed in really skimpy Sailor suites standing in front of a giant monster thing that has a black star in its forehead. He lands in between the scouts and that monster. And demands to know what is happening here. 

"Daddy!!!!" a little pink haired girl yells running towards him. Wrapping her arms around his waist. 

Vegeta looked at the little girl attached to his waist. "Can someone get her off of me!" He roared. Her reply shocked them all. "Oh daddy you're so funny." She looked adoringly it to his eyes. 

"Um… Rini, I think you're a bit confused." Serena grabs a hold of Tuxedo Mask. "Remember Darien, your Future Father." 

"Really Mommy, don't you think I'd know my own dad." 

"What is this child talking about." Vegeta protested, glaring down Serena. 

"Don't look at me mister. I'm just as confused as you are." She says clutching Tuxedo Mask arm. Vegeta begins to get extremely hostile. 

"Listen Woman." He says. "If you don't explain what is going on. I'm going to get angry. You don't want to see me angry." He growls as the veins in his forehead start pulsating. A large energy force radiates from his form, instantly he turned in to his Super Saiyajin form. Just then Darien steps in front of Serena and pulls a Crimson Rose. "Don't even think about it pretty boy." Vegeta smirks. 

But before Tuxedo Mask has time to reply the hulking image of the heart snatcher rises above Vegeta grabs him by the head and brutally removes his heart crystal and swallows it. Tuxedo Mask uses the rose on the heart snatcher as Vegeta falls to the ground. Sensing that the Heart Snatcher was stunned the Sailor Scouts move in to action. 

Serena however was frozen until the shrill screams of a panicked Rini hovering over the fallen form of Vegeta. "Please help him Mommy, please help my daddy!" She cries holding his limp body in her hands. Serena rushes to Rini trying to reassure her that he would be ok. She kneels before him and stares into his vacant half-open eyes. She whispers. "Rini he will be all right, I promise." And she places her hand gently on his face. 

Instantly a wide-eyed Rini crumples back. Landing on her butt holding her knees. "Rini what's wrong!" Serena shouts, as Rini rocks back and forth trying to absorb the barrage of images racing through her mind. 

_A house on a small island, and a 2 year old Rini being held by Serena. She squeals in delight watching two young boys, one with Black hair and the other with Lavender doing backflips and cartwheels. Both boys trying to out show the other. Her looking up and seeing a stern-faced man with his arms crossed across his chest, staring intently at the tumbling act. "Daddy." She squeals as she reaches up trying to grab a hold of him. "Vegeta could you please take your daughter?" Serena ask gently. He turns to face her, pausing to look at Serena his eyebrow raised. He then reaches down and picks Rini up, and carries her over to the water's edge._ **(Flash) A new image shifts in her mind.**

_"I wanna go with Tunks and Daddy!!" A 3year old Rini screams as Vegeta hands her to Serena. "Now Rini, daddy has to take Trunks home." Rini looks up at her mother. "But mommy this is home." She shouts. "Rini this is our home." Serena cuddles her. " Trunks has to go back to his home. Don't you think Bulma misses him." Rini looks at her, and said. "She can live here too, so Tunks never has to leave." Vegeta reaches for his crying daughter. "Woman you're coddling her. Give her to me." Vegeta takes Rini and walks over to a bench on the balcony and sits down. "Listen child, this is no way for a Saiyan Princess to act." He looks into her eyes and wipes away her tears. His voice softening. "Rini there are time in your life when you have to accept things that we cannot change. Your brother has to go back to his Mother. You'll go and visit him soon." He stands up and put Rini on the floor. "Now you, go over there and apologize for you disgraceful behavior, and wish him well on his trip." Rini looks up at her father_. **(Flash)**

_"Faster daddy, fly faster." Rini cried excitedly, as she tightly clutched his neck. "Vegeta I don't think that's appropriate play for a 4year old girl." Goku shouts to him, looking around to makes sure that Serena wasn't around. Vegeta does a flip in the air and lands next to Goku. He started to growl. "Vegeta, I missed something, what exactly isn't appropriate play for Rini?" Serena asks, suddenly sticking her head out the door" Rini jumps to the ground and runs to her mommy shouting. "Mommy, mommy I was flying." Serena look at Vegeta and in a calm voice said. "Vegeta."_ **(Flash)**   


_"Where is Rini?" Serena asked Lita. "She's watching the boys training. Artimis is with her." They look over to the training ground. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan were going over moves with Trunks and Goten. Suddenly from behind a bush a small voice yells. "Ka-ma-ha Ma-ha." Followed by a boom and a blinding flash of light. Then a yowling cat streaking across the skyline that lands in Lita's lap. All eyes are turned towards a chard bush to see Rini hop from behind it. She has at first an innocent look on her face that turns into a gleaming smile, as she waves and says. "Hi daddy!" Now all eyes are turned on Vegeta. Who for the first time in his entire life looks rather sheepish. Goku walks up behind Vegeta, slaps him on the back, and said. "I'm thinking training might be a good idea." Everyone cracks up laughing._

Rini rose to her feet. "Rini are you ok?" Serena asked at the shock of her sudden recovery. 

"I'm fine mother. I can't say the same about the girls though." She said pointing out that all the Scouts where down. Even Tuxedo Mask was out of commission, but Serena couldn't look all she could do was to stare at Rini. The Girl she knew had changed yet stayed the same. She had an expression of what could only be described as quiet rage. Her eyes were now alive with movement assessing the situation. She gazed at the Heart snatcher though with cold eyes of which Serena had never seen from Rini. 

Serena pulled her self away from staring at her estranged daughter long enough to see the heart snatcher taking Aim's heart Crystal then snatching up Raye's. "No!" Serena screams about to race to their aide, but before she could even move Rini was now standing in front of her. Looking up at her with those cold concise eyes.   
"Mother let me handle this please." Rini exclaimed holding her hand up in front of Serena. "Trust in Me." she whispered.   
"I trust you Rini." Serena replied. Rini smiled and in that smile their came the tenderness and love that Serena had come to love of Rini. 

Instantly Rini disappeared and reappeared in front of the Heart Snatcher   
"HEY!" She roared in her little voice. The heart snatcher was startled and taken aback by the little girl that was standing in front of her. But then it came to its senses quickly "Must have pure Hearts!" it shrieked as the snatcher reach out for Rini's Chest but Rini moved faster. Grabbing the heart snatchers arm with one hand and landing a crushing blow to its chest with the other hand sending the heart snatcher flying backwards, only to crash hard on the ground.   
Rini smirked saying. 

"Your gonna regret laying a finger on my friends and My DADDY!" With that she placed her little hands on her locket. Beams of bright light escaped from her fingers then the light faded. The heart snatcher got back to its feet now. 

She took her hands away and there where the locket once rested was instead a Dragon Ball Locket.   
A growl Formed on her lips as she shouted "**MOON SAIYJIN POWER!!!**"   
She was Suddenly enwrapped in a bright yellow light her hair accessories literally burned away as the golden hair spilled down about her back and shoulders with all of its Saiyan spikiness (Hey you know the spiky haired Super Saiyjin look. "Even Trunks gets it!") 

Her costume changed to accommodate a Female Saiyjin warrior. 

"Behold Heart Snatcher!" She shouted. "I am that Super Saiyjin Princess daughter of the Saiyjin King, In the name of the Dragon Balls and the Moon Kingdom. **I WILL PUNISH YOU!**" With no Further hesitation She Charged 

"**KA-Ma-HA MA AH**!!!!! The ball of energy rocketed to its target as it eliminated the screaming Heart snatcher almost instantly. The box that it was made of exploded revealing the Heart crystals hovering over the Daemon seed that began to fall to the ground. Rini used instant Transmission to materialize right next to it and catch the seed before it hit the ground. She held it between her forefinger and her thumb glaring at it with those cold eyes. "You see?" She said cheerfully "I told you!" With that she crushed it in her tiny palm. The daemon escaped. 

Rini rounded up the heart crystals returning them one by one to their owners the scouts had recovered rather quickly. She came to Vegeta and returned his heart crystal. Instantly he shot up off the ground "What happened!!" He roared. At Serena who as staring dumfounded at Rini. Slowly Vegeta realized that the amazing power source that he was feeling was not coming from Sailor Moon he turned around to find that Rini was standing behind him with a smile on her face and the Super Saiyjin light radiating from her in pulsing bursts. 

"Im...Impossible!! He stuttered out wit his mouth gaping and his eyes bulged. She cannot a super Saiyjin! He said backing away. Suddenly Rini rushed at him her arms swung out and wrapped around Vegeta's waist "I told you that you were my daddy!" She said resting her head on his leg. Vegeta tried to pull her away but found it almost impossible. "How could there be another, and so young! So powerful, and so Female" He said softly. Everyone except Rini was Dumbfounded completely in awe. 

"Um excuse me." Came a voice. Vegeta looked up to see a mysterious long spiky red haired woman standing in the distance. She was clearly not human but also, not a Saiyjin. Rini released Vegeta turned around and changed back into Chibi Moon. The costume faded and in a bright glow her hair became pink again and the football shaped balls on her head returned and everything was in place. Even her eye color had returned its normal pinkish red. 

"I hate to break up this touching moment, but he doesn't belong here!" The mysterious woman said pointing to Vegeta. "NO JOKE!! Sometimes on occasion I like to come here on summer Vacation!!!" Vegeta said Sarcastically "You know to visit my daughter. Who up until now, I never knew EXISTED!!!!" 

"Oh calm down I can fix this, no problem." That woman said typing on a computer that was made of a dark translucent material it hovered in front of her. 

"Suddenly an electrical storm raised out of nowhere. Finally Serena came back to her senses and shouted "Rini!" As she rushed over and snatched her up "Are you ok?"   
"Yeah I'm fine mommy." Rini answered. "But who is this crazy lady?" Rini asked   
"I don't know Rini" Serena answered. The electrical storm got worse. The scouts gathered around Serena, Rini and Darien. "What's happening!?" Serena shouts over the thunder and wind.   
"It appears that this woman is opening a dimensional portal." Amy says reading her visor. 

And then, Just as they thought that the Storm was going to shallow them up. A dark mass opened in front of them. Instantly a Vacuum took hold of all of them, before they had time to realize what was going on. They were literally sucked into it, and the portal closed. 

"Oops, I messed up again. I guess I'm gonna have to work on this thing some more. Oh well in the meantime I'm hungry. 

_Be sure to catch our next episode:_

**No Need for Androids!**   
**It's unquestionably sensational.**

_Comments, questions, and chocolate's, please send to: _TrinityLayne@collegeclub.com


	2. No Need For Androids

**No Need for Androids**   
**Written By: TrinityLayne**

  
  


Disclamer: We don't own any of the characters in this fic so don't sue!!   
****

**Android Battle: Special Forces******

The Special Forces were already ferociously in battle with the Androids 17&18   
Trunks was working on 17, Goku, and others were concentrating on 18. Trunks was really mad at 17. 

Suddenly the electrical Storm rises and the dark portal opened expelling Vegeta and the Scouts. The Scouts, Darien, and Vegeta land softly on the ground. Serena however was screaming as she crash-landed directly on top of Vegeta. The battle comes to dead stop; even 17 and 18 stop to see what all the commotion was about. 

"Hey Vegeta who are your new friends!!!" Goku asks, to a disgruntled looking Vegeta. 

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "I don't know, but this one." Pointing to Rini. "Apparently is my daughter, and this one over here." Pointing to Serena. "Is her mother." 

"Wa. Wa. WA. WHAT?!?" Kuririn is barely able to stutter out. Raye pops up and says "I know, isn't it screwy?!?" Tuxedo Mask mumbles "Tell me about it…" And then trails off. 

"Just who exactly who are you?" Gohan asks pointing to Serena. Suddenly Serena hops on to her feet and assumes the 'SailorMoon' stance 

"I'm Sailor Moon. The Champion of Justice!" Just as she finishes Raye jumps in front of her 

"By the power of fire, I'm Sailor Mars!" 

"I'm Sailor Venus protector of Love and Beauty!!" 

"By the element of Water I'm Sailor Mercury!!" 

"I'm the Keeper of Thunder and Lightening, Sailor Jupiter!!!" 

"I am the guardian of the sailor scouts, Tuxedo Mask." Then a voice comes from behind the scouts. 

"From the depths of the Ocean, I am Sailor Neptune!" 

"Born from the Quaking Earth. I am Sailor Uranus!" The scouts turn to see Uranus and Neptune standing back to back. (like always when they don't have a light pole or a pedestal of some kind to stand on.) 

"Where did you two come from??" Venus asked. 

Uranus answered. "We're not really sure one minute we're driving down the road and the next standing here." Then Neptune added. "Yeah, we just thought that we would join in on your little introduction. After all we are scouts too." 

"Oh right." Serena said turning back around to all of the Special Forces. "Together we are the Sailor Scouts. The Pretty Soldier Senshi in sailor suites." 

"Well that would explain the uniform's, but that doesn't explain where you all came from." Yamcha said, as he checked out the girl who called herself 'Sailor Uranus'. 

"Well I think the more important question is where are we now." Mercury commented, as she typed something into her mini computer. 

While this was going on 17&18 were becoming very agitated that they were not the center of attention. The android 17 flies down closer to the Special Forces, and the Sailor Scouts. 

"Enough of this!! As I last recalled we were in battle were we not?!?" The dark hair android shouted. 

Trunks was watching what was going on from his spot in the sky, and sees that 18 was charging for an attack. Suddenly 18 raises her hand. "Hey watch out!" He shouts down to Serena, as he sees the ball of energy fly out of 18 hand. Quickly Vegeta grabs Sailor Moon by the arm and throws her completely out of the way. She is sent arching up into the air. Yodeling all the way (you know the crying noise she makes when she is thrown down or scared or anything bad happens to her) that is until Trunks caught her. "Oh my hero" she says, as he is setting her on the ground. The energy ball hits the ground with force, knocking the scouts and Vegeta back but not hurting them, much. 

"Are you ok Serena?" Trunks ask with concern. Serena jumps back all surprised like and shrieks "WHAT?!! How did you know my name?!?" Trunks smiled. "Don't be silly Serena. Don't you think I would know my own Stepmother?." 

"Stepmother!?! Your older than I am!! Darien!!!" She shouts, as she runs to hide under his cape. 

Suddenly Venus climbs to her feet and proclaims "HEY that is no way to treat our future QUEEN!!!" at 18.   
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!" The heart shaped chain flies directly at 18 whom deflects it merely with a wave of her hand. 

"Oh that is so, not fair!!" Mars quips. "Let's see how you like this."   
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!! Mars releases a series of fire rings that dart at both 17 and 18. They easily dodged them. 

There was no hesitation from Amy when she discovered that Raye's attack was not going to harm them and so began her own.   
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!! A torrent of water rushed at them, but this attack too was effortlessly averted 

Now it was Lita's turn. She moved foreword quickly and worked her skill with great determination   
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!!" The ball of electricity rose from the ground with amazing speed at 18 who again reflects as it reached her, but not taking into account her counterparts position. The deflected ball strikes 17 in the back sending him hurtling to the ground surging with electric current to the point of short-circuiting. 

With a thunderous boom and a cloud of dust, he crashes into the ground. When the cloud dissipates a slightly more twitchy 17 stands there with half of his clothes missing and sparks still shooting out of him. His chest is heaving, but he does not have the time to recover, as he hears "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!" Followed by "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" The Android has no time to react and is hit dead on with both powerful attacks. 17 is left weak and defenseless, missing even more of its attire and struggling even to stand up. 

"Now it's your turn SailorMoon!" 

"Right, Uranus!" she replies busting out the Cosmic Moon Scepter.   
"MOON COSMIC HEART ATTACK." The big giant heart shaped sugar cookie looking thing hit 17. He explodes disintegrating into nothing but dust. 

"What the hell was that?!!?" Vegeta shouts at Serena. 

"It's my Moon Cosmic Heart Attack! Got a problem with it?" She replied. Vegeta looks totally confused 

Mars just shakes her head. "Don't ask." 

At this point 18 become furious over the destruction of her brother. "Oh I'm going to love drilling you guys into the ground. [Start of Tuxedo Kamen Music] Just then a rose flies through the air at 18. She catches it. "What is this? A present? How sweet… you shouldn't have." She says as the rose begins to burn up in her hands. 

Piccolo all this time has had his eyes on the little pink haired girl. Who now has a power level that is souring above all the power levels of the other scouts. And it was growing by the minute. IT wasn't long before Vegeta senses the power "Oh great here she goes again." He is thinking. Soon the Special Forces, Uranus and even Serena sensed her tremendous power. Serena turns to see the same cold look in her eye as the last time. Rini suddenly flies up eye level with 18. Everyone is surprised about this except Trunks who was now right behind her. 

"When I'm done with you the only thing you will be drilling is for oil. You overgrown microwave!" Rini said calmly. Trunks has a wide smile on his face, for he knows what she has in store for the android. "Do it Rini!" he says making light of 18's angry expression. 

"NO Problem. Bro." Rini touches her locket. "MOON SAIYAJIN POWER!!!" [Insert transformation here] When her transformation is complete Trunks is now in his Super Saiyajin form. Then he shouts… 

"Behold we are Super Saiyajin Siblings. Son…" He pauses for Rini. "And Daughter of the Saiyajin King…" Trunks continues. "In the name of the Dragon Balls…" Rini finishes. "And the Moon Kingdom…" Together they say.   
"We will punish you!! 

Collectively all the Special forces and the Sailor Scouts fall over with the little sweat drop on their forehead. Except Serena. She has seen this before. Goku turns to look at Vegeta with a confused look on his face. Vegeta just smiled. "Oh didn't I mention that She was Super Saiyajin?!?" He says as he flies up to join them. Goku still rather confused Says "Oh man. I have got to see this!" He flies up to join. In Super Saiyajin form. 

"Lets do this Rini." 

"Yeah this will be fun." She says smiling at Trunks. They turn their backs to one another and begin to revolve around each other, as if they were only one body in the air as they charged. Their Super Saiyajin glow became as one. When they stopped charging. They turned to 18. And together shouted. "Ka Ma Ah Me HA!" 

Simultaneously a blaze of pink and blue power Balls flew from them circling each other. 18 took the blasts, but she was only slightly damaged, nothing serious. She brushed her blond hair away from her face and behind her ear. "You're going to have to do something better than that. I am for more powerful than my lesser numbered counterpart." She said holding up her finger as if in a sign of shame to the both of them. 

"No they will not." Goku replied as he used instant Transmission. ((Triniyblue likes this move way too much, and uses it WAY too much! Too)) to appear in front of 18. He ravishes her body with a series of kicks and pinches that were performed at lightening speed. Vegeta joins Goku, and releases a tremendous power ball point blank into her chest. 

She screams. "NOOOOOO…. NOT LIKE THIS!!!!" 18 is blown into pieces. 

((((We do not believe in battles that last 22 episodes, That only 

span a time frame of 15 minutes. Like DBZ has a tendency to do!!!))))

_Be sure not to miss the next episode:_

**No Need For Saki.**   
_ Where the Scouts and the Special forces let down their hair._   
_ It's unquestionably not sober!!!_

_If you want to send us comments, send them to:_ TrinityLayne@collegeclub.com or write Review for fanfiction.net   
MUST HAVE REVIEWS!! MORE REVIEWS!! NO MORE POSTS WITHOUT MORE REVIEWS


	3. No Need For Saki

**No Need for Saki**   
**By: TrinityLayne@yahoo.com**   
**Disclaimer: we don't own them… so don't sue!**   
**((Note this one's a long one… We had a lot of stuff to set up.. And about how we spell the names… We couldn't decide how the names were spelled, there are sooooooo many different spellings! For instance Layne thinks it Kurillin, and Trinity thinks it's Kuririn! ;O) ))**   


**Androids battle: aftermath.**

After the intense battle the Scouts and Darien finally had the chance to realize that they were no longer in the Tokyo. In fact they were not even in there own world anymore. The one that called himself Goku said that these strange surrounding were earth, but it looked nothing like the earth they knew. It was almost too much to take in all at once. They really didn't know what was going to happen to them. Or even where they were going to stay for the night, but that was riddle that was solved when Chi-Chi and Bulma showed up. 

Bulma was miffed about missing the battle, but after rummaging though the parts of 18, she was a bit happier. Now her attention had been turned to the scouts. She was devishly interested in where the mysterious people came from, and what was up with the costumes? Why did that one guy look like a throwback from the musical 'Phantom of the opera'? 

But the explanations would have to wait because it was getting dark now. The night air was bad for chibbi Trunks, and he needed desperately a change of diaper! Rini has passed out shortly after the battle.   
Goku had come up with the great idea that the girls could stay with Bulma at Capsule corp. (just like every other monster and alien that has come before them.)   
Bulma had no problem with the idea, in fact quite excited about it, however she said that Darien couldn't come along. It just wouldn't be proper.   
She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and called back to Capsule Corp to have them send two cars to come pick up 'the visitors', to which Chi-Chi laughed.   
She asked Bulma what her mother and father was going to think about these girls.   
Bulma told her that Her father and mother were away for and wouldn't be back for 6 months.   
That is when Kuririn told Bulma that he was going to Kami house and Darien was welcome if he wanted to stay with Master Roshi. And when Vegeta heard this, he was all for going to Kami house too. He wanted answers. Soon all the guys said they would go to. Darien however was not too pleased with the situation. First he could not stay with Serena and Rini, and now he would have to go off somewhere with a bunch of guys that he knew nothing about. Bulma told him not to worry that none of them would hurt him and then she proceeded to make Vegeta promise that he would not hurt him. Vegeta was too quick to answer, which only meant he wasn't being truthful, but Bulma knew that as long as the other guys were there he wouldn't do anything to Darien.   
Darien was a bit more pliant now that he had heard Vegeta promise that he would not do anything. He said he would go but not until the cars came to pick up Serena and the girls. He wanted to make sure that they would be safe.   
Most of the guys left long before the cars got there. All that remained were Gohan and Trunks.   
Serena and Darien stood together holding each other. She had put her head on his shoulder and Darien was watching Lita holding the sleeping Rini.   
Serena took her head off of his shoulder and looked into his dark eyes. There was so much there, now a confusion that she had never seen in him even when he didn't know anything of his past. He looked lost, standing before a Great Chasm now, and only Serena was holding him from falling off the edge. Then he spoke.   
"Do not worry my love I will be fine. And we will figure all this out." He said running his finger down her cheek.   
"I hope so, I am worried for Rini, and even though you say not to, I am worried for you too."   
"Well what ever happens I will ALWAYS love you and Rini. Serena." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then Darien saw that the cars were coming up over the hillside. "You have to go now. You have to take care of Rini." Darien said pushing Serena gently in the direction of the cars that were now pulling up to a stop. 

He waited and watched as Serena and the girls piled into the two cars.   
He was smiling on the outside but in the inside he felt the quiet creeping of sadness rolling though him in agonizing waves. 

Amy was soaking in all the information that was coming from her mini-computer about her analysis of the Cars that were actually hovering. She was thrilled by this alone.   
Raye however was not so thrilled she was nervous about going with Bulma in 'those things' as she put it.   
Bulma assured her and the rest of them that the hover cars were quite safe that they had become the standard mode of transportation in this world. Raye shrugged her apprehension off "Hey its ok. It's only my first time riding in a hover car that's all." She said. Though she was really thinking about what was happening back home with her grandfather and Chad. She was wondering if they were ok. 

As the Cars pulled away Darien watched them leave when Trunks came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.   
"Are you ready to go?" Trunks asked in a soft tone of voice.   
"Sure I guess but how are we going to get there??"   
"We fly of course." Gohan answered excitedly   
"I can't fly." Darien answered   
"You don't have to worry about that Darien. I'll carry you." Trunks said now smiling.   
"OK, you I like. You very powerful, yet you have none of the attitude that powerful people tout. Still are you sure that you can fly while carrying me?"   
"Thank you, very few people ever compliment me. And Yes I can fly with you. It would be the first time and most likely not the last time either." Trunks said and with that he grabbed Darien by the cape and took to the air powerfully and gracefully. Gohan did the same. 

**Capsule Corp. Bulma Chi-Chi, and the Scouts. 7:30pm**

The Scouts were shown the ground of the immense Capsule Corp Compound. They were shown the places that could be roamed freely and the places that required clearance. Then they were shown their room, which was a very big room that almost looked as if it was prepared for just such occasions.   
Bulma and Serena paid a visit to the Nursery. Where Bulma put Trunks down for bedtime, Serena put Rini in the same bed and the two children curled up together as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Serena and Bulma both found this adorably cute.   
After they were sure that the two of them would be ok. Serena and Bulma both met up with the others in a large room filled with a bunch of pillows and a table in the center.   
**[[See Room Map][1]]**we went with artwork on the seating arrangement! 

"You know we really need to thank you Bulma for letting us stay here. We don't know where we would be right now if not for you kind hospitality." Mina said with a smile as she sat down on a large pillow next to Amy. The others agreed   
"Oh please do you know how long it has been since I have had girls around to talk to?" Bulma said setting a large jug on the table.   
"Well what about me Bulma I have been around."   
"I said girls not old maids Chi-Chi!"   
Chichi fumed "Hey your older than I am BULMA!"   
"Well I look younger than you CHICHI!!" Bulma fumed back.   
Chi-Chi was about to say something else   
"Well you will never have to worry about gossip when Serena is around. She could write the world's gossip column if it weren't for the fact that she can't spell." Serena was shocked. Raye continued "Yah and if it's cute and male than she knows about it!"   
"Thank you Raye!!" Serena said, biting back what she really wanted to say.   
"Oh but stay away from her cooking! It's a killer." Mina added   
"Mina!!!" Serena whined "how could you turn on me too!?"   
"You have to admit that your cooking skills are not the best in the world." Lita said.   
Everyone in the room laughed except Serena, She Cried. 

"Well I hate to spoil the amusement at Serena's expense but there are much more pressing matters we need to attend to." Amy said breaking up the laughter.   
"I agree, like first of all how did you get here." Bulma asked   
"Well where is here? This is earth you say, but we too are from earth, and this earth is nothing like ours." Lita said.   
"Yes, anyway we were fighting a heart snatcher when…"   
"What the hell is a heart snatcher." Chi-Chi asked interrupting Amy   
"They are these icky demon things that steal pure heart crystals from pure souls to make themselves more powerful." Serena whimsically replies "That is when that spiky haired veggie guy showed up.   
"His name is Vegeta, and I was just getting to that." Amy says with a little frustration in her tone.   
"Vegeta, Veggie, close enough." Serena says   
Bulma burst into laughter. "Anyone could make that mistake." She said calming a bit to ask. "So he showed up in your world first?"   
"Yes, but that is not the weird part, when he showed up all of a sudden Rini stated calling him Daddy." Mina said   
"WHAT?!" Bulma shouts, as her and the chair that she was sitting in both falls backwards.   
Everyone gasped.   
"Oh this is getting good!" Chi-Chi said scooting closer to the conversation.   
Bulma gets up and reaches for the jug of saki. She pours a glass and then downs it. Then pours another and says "Well I don't know about you girls but I could use a drink." Then she downs that glass.   
"Do you think that you can pour me some too?" Serena asks   
"Um, Serena do you think that is wise, do you remember what happened last time?!" Amy scolds   
"Sorry Amy but I think that I'm going to have to go with Serena on this one.   
"Me too." Raye says   
"No Doubt." Mina adds.   
"I don't usually drink, but I think that even I will have a glass, or two." Amara says   
"I agree." Michelle noted.   
"Well, I guess I don't see how one little glass would hurt." Amy says giving up. Bulma looks around then slams yet another glass. "So what you are all telling me." Bulma says. "Is that the little pink haired girl is Vegeta's Daughter?!"   
Serena Jumps up. "That spiky haired brute is not my daughter's father!!"   
Bulma chokes on some of her next glass. "Rini is your daughter?!?"   
"But you don't look a day over 12!" Chi-Chi says   
"Hey I am 16, thank you very much and she is not my daughter of this time she is my daughter from the future."   
"Oh, so she came back from the future to be here now. Well that makes sense. We have one of those too. Let me guess she came to save you from some new evil." Chi-Chi says finishing a glass.   
"No, actually the time that she lived in was a very dangerous time. She was training to be a Sailor Scout, but my future self thought that it would be safer if she trained in this time." Serena said.   
"Umm, ok I guess." Bulma said looking at Chi-Chi with an odd expression on her face.   
Lita picked up her glass she took a deep drink then inhaled softly letting the warm vapors fill her body.   
"You know what?" She said. "The coolest part was yet to come. What was cool was her new transformation. With those bright green eye and that spiky, glowing platinum blond hair that was DA BOMB!! (Cheesy pop culture US dub)   
"I know and what was that attack that she used oh what was it? Kamikaze, Karma-Chameleon?" Raye asked   
"How about KaMaHaMaAh?" Chi-Chi said   
"Yeah! That was it!" Mina replied   
"Well that settles it. Vegeta is Rini's father. But more important, A female Super Saiyajin!!"   
"WOOOHOOO!!" Chichi shouted jumping up.   
"YEAH! CHICK POWER!!" Bulma says jumping up to give Chichi a High-5.   
"Will you guys stop saying that. Darien is Rini's father!"   
"Well Serena Rini is born in the future." Amy announced.   
"And nothing is set in stone, things can change." Lita adds   
Serena protested "I will never hook up with that Vegetable headed obnoxious brute!!"   
"You think that now." Bulma says smiling. "Sure, at first you're running for your life because he is trying to kill ya, but then he grows on you, and BOOM, 9 months and 22hours of labor later you decorating the baby's room, and I should know, I have Trunks to prove it!"   
Chichi was laughing as well as the girls, but Serena did not find it funny at all. Nor did Amara and Michelle.   
"You know that is all fine and good, but none of this has explained how we got here." Amara says speaking for the first time in a while.   
"Yeah, we were driving down the road some 500miles away from you guys, when poof we were standing there on the battle ground, now how do you explain that?" Michelle asked.   
"Yeah how do you explain that Amy, miss theory girl." Serena says jumping on the bandwagon.   
"Well.." Amy said taking a few moments to translate brain activity into coherent speech. "My hypothesis is as stated: The vortex energy displacement ratio abstracted the Advanced Scout energy causing a matter rift resulting in equal energy relocation, sufficient enough to close the Vortex." She looked at Bulma who was thinking about what she had said. Amy began to worry that she had not explained in words that anyone could understand.   
"That makes sense." Bulma suddenly said. The others were obviously lost. "Basically the vortex used the largest energy source available to close its self unfortunately you guys were the power source and you got pulled along for the ride."   
The room made a collective "Ahhhh…."   


**Kami House: Special Forces and Darien**   
**7:30**

"Alright Cape Boy I want answers." Vegeta Demands as Darien sits down.   
**[[See room map]][2]**   
"Well I can tell you what I know." Darien replied with a vicious leer at Vegeta.   
"Well talk already."   
"Fine, I am Darien Chiba, Prince of earth Kingdom, or the earth that I know. I am the guardian of the Sailor Scouts."   
Vegeta just glared   
"I long time ago in the silver millennium, there was a Queen named Serenity, she ruled over the Moon Kingdom. At that time there was peace throughout the universe. Then on day came the evil Queen Beryl, she was ruler of the Negaverse Kingdom. Or the evil energy so much like the Yin and the Yang. Well this time the Yang overcame the Yin. She attacked and laid waist of all that was the Moon Kingdom. Serenity 'the eternal' was no longer eternal, and she now faced the most destructive force in the known universe. Using her last bit of energy she sent her daughter, her daughters court and me into the future so that we might be reborn to live out our lives peacefully, but this was not possible. Our powers had been suppressed, only to be awakened, again when Queen Beryl found the earth again. Serena the princess of the Moon Kingdom managed to destroy Beryl by calling on the power of her court. It was something that her mother could not do, even in her prime. Serena was destined to become ruler of earth.   
Serena became Sailor Moon the Champion of Love and Justice.   
Her court were protected by their respective planet to become the SailorScouts   
Amy, Sailor Mercury   
Raye, Sailor Mars   
Lita, Sailor Jupiter   
Mina, Sailor Venus   
And myself was known only as Tuxedo Mask, or Moonlight knight, ok and Prince Darien. King of the Earth Kingdom.   
Then others came that we didn't know about. There were others that were saved by Serenity in her last moments of life.   
Amara, and Michelle. Or Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune as scouts.   
Hotaru as Sailor Saturn, the sailor of destruction.   
Ever since we have defended the world from the nega-powers that are bent on destroying it." Darien finished by taking the jug of Saki and drinking strait from it.   
He took several deep plugs of the saki as if he hadn't drunk anything for days and this would be THE only thing that might quench his thirst.   
"But why does that little pink-haired girl thinks that I'm its father??" Vegeta huffed   
"I have no Idea, but she is MY daughter!" Darien said taking a few more swills of the saki.   
"You know other people might want some of that." Kuririn said watching him having his way with the saki jug.   
"Do you want some??" Darien asked   
"Not really."   
"Then shut up."   
"Yes, sir!"   
Kuririn was in no way afraid of Darien, but didn't want to start a confrontation with him either.   
"Well good then, at least we both agree that she is not my Kid!" Vegeta said now that he had Darien's attention.   
"Vegeta how do you explain that she is a Super Saiyajin? I'm pretty sure that he is not Saiyajin." Goku asked.   
"Kakarotto stay out of this!" Vegeta snorted   
"Ok Vegeta I was just trying to help." Goku replied   
Vegeta takes down 2 more mugs of saki. Trunks had been watching silently. Sipping on his glass of Saki. When Kuririn asked "Hey Trunks didn't you say something about Serena being your step mother?"   
Trunks think carefully about his reply.   
"Yes I did." He says "I'm not sure why, but I think I did."   
They were all confused this.   
"Did you, or did you not say that." Vegeta asked gruffly "This is a simple question."   
"It's not a simple question Vegeta." Trunks said pausing to gather his thoughts.   
"Oh now this is intriguing! What the hell are you saying boy!" Vegeta shouted   
"Damnit I don't know! Its like I have two sets of memories. They are both competing for dominance in my head right now. The one that I knew is not so clear anymore. The one that the Androids killed all of you is fading from my mind. It's being replaced by very vague memories of my stepmother and sister, Serena and Rini. I can't tell you anything about these memories because I do not know which is right. Time travel is too tricky."   
"That is a load of bull!" Vegeta said standing up. He moved toward Trunks in a manner that would suggest violence, but Goku stood up to stop him   
"Vegeta give him a break! Goku says putting a hand on Vegeta's chest to hold him back. "He has not lead us astray before, why should we doubt him now? Here have some more Saki and sit down." Goku put a second jug on the table.   
Goku handed him a glass of the fermented rice wine that Darien was pouring down his throat in great quantities. 

Meanwhile out side Master Roshi sat on his favorite lawn chair with a bright halogen glow stick stuck in the ground next to him. It was shedding off enough light that he could read his magazine in peace though he was not really reading it but more listening to what was going on inside.   
"What do you suppose they are talking about in there?" a voice came. Roshi saw that it was Taro coming from the sea.   
"From what I can gather that Darien character is telling his whole life story."   
"Sounds boring.   
"Well that's why I have my 'Chick Pix Magazine'   
"You always have those."   
"So I'm a lonely guy, I don't get many female visitors out here."   
"Have they figured out who the kid belongs to yet?"   
"I don't know but if it is Vegeta's kid he gets more than anyone I know!"   
"Not everyone you know, I get some constantly."   
"WHAT?!!"   
"Hey what can I say, there are plenty of lonely female turtles in the sea!"   


**Capsule Corp the girls**   
**9:00**

Bulma turned to Chi-Chi "Chi-Chi, would you be a dear and to get some more saki and snacks please?" she asked wobbling a bit   
"Sure if you think that you can take some more saki." She said sarcastically   
"I can handle it."   
Chi-Chi grabs the empty jug of Saki and heads out the door whistling a tune.   
"So Bulma, tell me more about those guys that we met earlier." Serena asked   
"Yeah cause some of them are cute. Especially that guy Goku." Mina added   
Bulma Put her finger to her lips "Shhh, don't say that too loud. Chi-Chi is his wife; she is also the strongest woman on the planet. That is if you don't count Rini now."   
"Oh…" Mina said.   
Bulma takes another drink. "Any…way, Goku is a Saiyajin that came from the planet Vegeta when he was very young."   
"Vegeta like as in the guy? Serena asked   
"Well yeah, Vegeta is the prince of Saiyajin, he's a dork, but still royalty. The planet is named after his family. He was named after the planet.   
"So he's is Vegeta Vegeta from the planet Vegeta?? Amy asked   
"Yep."   
"And he is a brat Prince." Serena asked   
"Yep, but he is one of the most powerful Saiyajin warriors." Bulma says taking another drink "Anyway Goku and Chi-Chi had a son, Gohan whom is very powerful for his age, he is half human and half Saiyajin, which has proven to be a perfect mix of two species. They make powerful warriors. Piccialo trained Gohan. You know the green guy with the antennas?   
"Yeah I saw him, is he an alien too?" Raye asked   
"Yep a Namakien from the planet Namek, which got blown up. As did the planet Vegeta, they were both destroyed by a very powerful guy named Frieza."   
"Wow one man could destroy a planet?!" Lita asked in amazement   
"Sound evil to me."   
"He was, one of the most powerful people in the universe." Bulma answered   
"Was??" Amy noted   
"Yes, was, Goku defeated him. It seemed like 4 weeks of power struggle, but in reality is was like 15 minutes. (Nod to DBZ's tendency in the extreme dragging out of the length of a battle!) Goku had to harness the power of the Super Saiyajin. If Rini is a Super Saiyajin then she got the ability from Vegeta. But at the time even he didn't have that talent. Goku was the only one that could do it. And he used the awesome force to destroy Frieza. Frieza was later brought back by his father King Cold. He was a Cyborg now and almost twice as powerful. That was when my future son Trunks showed up, but I didn't know he was my son then. He had come to warn us about the androids that you girls saw, but he found Frieza, and to our amazement he was a Super Saiyajin and to top that he easily defeated Frieza, and King Cold.   
"Wow that sounds like a cool Video Game I once played." Serena said   
"Believe me that was not a game." Bulma warned.   
Amy took her glass and shot it cold. She was beginning to like this Saki thing.   
"So there are others right, or at least I saw others on the battlefield." She said   
"Wha…oh…yeah right. Tien, you know the one with the third eye. He is the protector of a little guy named Choutsu, who is an emperor from some planet or something.   
Yamcha is another of the fighters. He is not as strong as the others are, not as brave either. Then there is Kuririn; He is both brave and sensitive. He is loyal to Goku; hell he's loyal to everyone. Kuririn, Goku, Yamcha and I have been friends since we have been kids. Even Goku was a strong little fortune cookie back then.   
And that about covers the Special Forces." Bulma said guzzling down another glass of saki.   
Meanwhile Chi-Chi walks in with a tray for cookies and some more Saki.   
"Ah perfect timing." Bulma said grabbing the saki up and pouring another drink. Lita, Ray, and Serena did the same.   
"So what did I miss?" Chichi asked setting the tray on the table.   
"Nothing much really. Bulma was just telling us about the Special Forces." Amy said sipping her saki. She seemed more relaxed.   
Lita lay back on the floor. She exhaled and said, "You know what guys. Tien, I think that he is kinda cute. He reminds me of one of my ex-boyfriends."   
"Yeah, except for that whole extra eye thing of his." Raye remarked.   
"Hey I don't think there is anything wrong with a guy having one extra eye, just as long as all the other parts are right."   
"What do you mean? Amy asked grabbing a cookie.   
"Oh you know…tongue, fingers, feet…other things.   
"Oh…ok."   
"Lita I think that you a little tipsy." Raye commented   
"Yeah Lita, all three of you are. So is the room." Serena said squinting her eyes. Then she began to fall over but Mina caught her and set her back up right.   
"Serena you are hammered girl!" Lita said laughing.   
"Yeah Serena, you drank too much!" Raye said casting an ugly expression at her.   
Serena starts to wave her arms around in Profusion "You know wha..t. I hate this! How coulld thinnngs have gone so wroungg." She said sloshing.   
"What the Trans-dimensional warp thing?"   
"Yah, the trransdimngnal wrap thing, No, no…it was sso simmple, I was going to get merried and have Rini and be queen of Crystal Tokyoo, but no that Veggieable guy showed up and BOOMB! Its all history." Oh, my love I'm sooryy for something, where is Darien I need him now and…"   
"Shutup Serena, god I knew we souldn't have let her drink!!" Raye grumbled   
Suddenly Serena fell backwards and went out cold.   
"Oh geeze she passed out, ugh." Mina said   
"Well speaking of passing out I am getting really tired." Raye Said standing up to stumble just bit.   
"Oh man me too." Lita agreed as she stretched.   
"Yep it has been a long day. I'm tired too." Mina said looking at her watch. It was broken.   
Amara and Michelle stood up together. "Well Michelle and I are going for a walk that is if it's ok with Bulma."   
"Its cool." Bulma said as the two of them left the room. "But what about Serena?"   
"Just leave her there. She'll be fine." Raye answered "Hey, what about you Amy? Are you coming to bed?   
"No, I think I'm going to stay up for a while."   
Bulma turned around to see Amy sitting there on the floor by her self. "Well I'll be up too Amy, if ya want to talk you can come with me." She said   
"Hey that would be great." Amy answered.   
Amy stood up and stretched. The girls left the room and headed for they're room. Any and Bulma were about to leave to when Chichi stopped them. "Hey well what about me. Who will talk to me if you two leave?!?" She cried.   
"Those girls need some sleep, now you are welcome to come and talk with us but I can bet that you'll be bored or lost by our conversation." Bulma said grumpily (the way she always talks to Chichi)   
"Fine, I don't have to take this I'm going to bed!!" Chichi said storming out of the room.   
"Oh, you know how I said that Yamcha, Kuririn Goku and I were friends since kids, well she was there too…there to bug us, always!"   
Amy let out an uneasy laugh.   


**Kami House: SF and Darien**   
**9:00**

Gohan had quickly found this conversation boring and he was tired of being ignored, soon he began to nod off. He was asleep in no time, and anyone know that once a Saiyajin is asleep there is NO waking him up unless he wants to wake up. 

Vegeta however was still trying to grill Darien with more questions, and absurd questions too, like how did he end up in Darien's world in the first place, and why Rini if she was his child looked nothing like him. Darien couldn't answer and in fact he was getting more and more drunk by the moment. He knew that the drunker he would get the better he would feel.   
Vegeta just could not understand what was happening. And even thought he would never say it, he was quite interested in the girl and her mother. But mostly his interest was for the girl who was as powerful as any super Saiyajin at such a young age. "She could not be more than 11or 12 but she had such power and control" He thought to himself as he stared at Darien. The room had become silent now. But what bothered him the most was the fact that she was…well a SHE. Vegeta had never seen a female Saiyajin, let alone a Super one. He was sure that she was not his child but as he thought more about it, even on the slim chance that it was his child he would be proud of her. Though that too he would never be able to admit, or would he?   
They all had been drinking quite a lot except Goku who told them that drinking was against everything that he believed in. and Piccialo who was a plant…(need you any more explanation.). Darien most of all had been drinking the most. He was very intoxicated now and found it hard to sit up anymore.   
Darien said wobbling back and forth.   
"I hate this." He said waving his arm around, and then he made a crimson rose appear just as a magician might. "It was all written in stone, he said "I was supposed to get married to her, we were supposed to awaken the world and become King and Queen Of Crystal Tokyo together. And we would have a child together." Darien points the rose a Vegeta as a dark look comes onto his face "BUT NO…he had to show up and (whoosh, Darien throws rose) nothing is as it should be." With that he slumped back unconscious.   
"Ummm…" Kuririn trembled as he looked up to see the rose embedded in the wall about in inch above his head "I think he should watch where he throws those things."   
"I think he knew what he was doing, only I think he was aiming for Vegeta." Goku said chuckling   
"Shut-up Kakorotto." Vegeta bellows "It is not my fault, cape-boy can't hold his liquor." He takes another shot of saki and says. "If he wants to whine like a woman let him."   
Piccolo, who had watch and listened to every thing quietly, walked to the door. "Goku we've have all the information we will learn tonight. I'll meet you a Capsule Corp. Tomorrow." He left.   
"Piccialo is right. We'll see you later Goku." Tein, Chosue and Yamcha left as well.   
"So what now, Kakarrot?" Vegeta pointed to Darien. "Cape-boy is out for the count." He turned to Goku, with a wicked look in his eyes and smiled. "Do you know how to play poker???" 

**11:30 Bulma and Amy.**

"You know what kiddo." Bulma slurred, as Amy and her walked slightly wobbling down the hall. "I like you, you're smart."   
"I should say the same thing about you." Amy smiled.   
"I wish everyone else would think that way. I get treated like I'm some airhead blond." She spins to look at Amy. "I have BLUE hair, not blond hair. BLUEHAIR!!!"   
"And you have such nice blue hair." Amy giggled. 

Bulma continued with her rant. "But that's not all I have, My mind is always full of great ideas… Like collecting those parts of the android. I'm going to repair and reprogram her. ((Author's note. In this series 17&18 were Machine based like 19, and not human based, like in the show!!!)) I get that from my dad, who happens to be a genius. My genetic makeup destined me to be a inventor, it in my blood."   
"I have never thought you were a airhead. You understood what I meant, when I gave my theory about the vortex." She paused and smiled. "Now Serena. She can be a airhead at times, but her heart is in the right place."   
"Well, thanks Amy." Bulma smiled too. "I knew you'd understand me…"   
"Now me on the other hand, I'm always treated like a super brain. Sometime I think the only time the girls want me around, is when they need help with their homework, or if they need me to look something up. I just want to be a fun loving ditz sometimes and never have a care in the world."   
"See we are a lot alike… I want to be taken more seriously and you want people to take you less seriously. Hey…" Bulma said excitedly. "Do you want to see some of my inventions???"   
"Sure." 

Amy and Bulma stop at a door marked 'Bulma's lab'. Bulma opens the door watching Amy's eye's light up in wonder. Amy was in awe at what she saw. Before her were rows of computer parts and other cool looking gadgets, in the center of the room was what looked a giant round spaceship.   
"And another thing is that we're both single…" Amy faltered off.   
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.   
Amy looked around to make sure no one would pop up and hear what she was about to say. "If I tell you something you'll have to promise not to tell anyone else!"   
"Ok, I love secrets."   
"You know that Darien guy? Well I have always, even before Serena and him got together, have had the biggest crush on him… Still do!" She sat on the floor, and Bulma joined her. "So the both of us have had our man stolen by that meatball headed blond, sure she didn't do it on purpose, but she still did it!"   
"Hey your right!!!" Bulma's forehead scrunched up. "But she hasn't even done it yet…" She just shrugged the thought off. "Oh well, you know what. She can have him! Sure he's a stud in… Oh never mind, but he is always so grrr… and is always blowing something up. And it's always 'Kakorotto this', 'Kakorotto that', or 'get me this woman', 'bring me food woman' like I'm has personal 'Servant Woman'. Well if she wants him she can have him… and if she can change him, more power to her." Bulma put her hand on Amy's shoulder and asked. "You know what would be fun right now???"   
"What?"   
"Karoki!!!" 

**The Grounds of the Capsule Corp Compound.**

Amara and Michelle had been walking along a wooded path on the grounds of the compound. They found a quiet spot near a pond and sat down. Listening to the sound of crickets, content with looking up at the night sky. Neither one spoke for a while, they just pondered all that has happened. Finally Amara spoke.   
"The sky seems so foreign, I know this is another Earth, but their stars are not the same as ours."   
"I know Amara, Even their moon is gone." Michelle sighed. "So what do we do now."   
"We are going to do our job. We'll continue protecting the princess." Amara tossed a pebble into the pond. "Even if we have to protect her from herself."   
"What are we going to do about Rini? She seems pretty sure about that Vegeta guy is her father."   
"There is not much we can do about that now, but I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we make sure Serena stays as far away from Vegeta as we can keep her!" Amara looked at Michelle.   
"You really think that's going to be a problem? Serena in love with Darien, she would never leave him."   
"I don't know Michelle, I just have this really bad feeling that everything is about to change." She stood up and put out her hand to help Michelle up. "You might be right, but let's not take any chances. You ready to go in."   
"Yeah, lets go." 

**Kami House: 11:30**

The water around the island glistened under the clear night sky. A gentle breeze rustled the palm trees. Piccolo stood on the roof of the house. His cape stirring in the breeze, as he listened to the robust laughter coming from inside the house. He was going over the events of the battle in his mind. 'Rini's power levels are immense. Her power levels rival that of the grown Trunks. Which leads me to believe that despite all the protests to the other wise, Rini IS Vegeta daughter.' He blasted off the roof. 'But, I need to find out for sure, before I talk with Goku.' He headed for Capsule Corp. 

**_Meanwhile inside the house…_**

"I'll see you and raise you twenty." Trunks tossed a few chips in to the pile in the center the table. He adjusted the cards in his hand and smiled wickedly. "Goku?"   
"I'm in." Goku added chips to the pile. "I'll see you and raise you fifty?" Goku looked at the grumbling Vegeta.   
Vegeta just growled, looking at his dwindling pile of chips. He picked up his remaining chips and tossed them in. "Fine, I call." He laid down his cards. "Full house, Ace's high." He looked smug.   
"That beats me." Goku laid down his cards. "Two pair." Vegeta looked at Trunks.   
"Well?" Vegeta questioned. Trunks just laughed.   
"I guess that makes it six hands in a row for me." He put his cards down. "Royal flush." He grabs the center pile of chips.   
"You must be cheating." Vegeta bellowed. "No one can be that lucky at cards!"   
"If you can beat Mina at cards…" Trunks laughed. "You can beat anyone."   
"What?" Vegeta asked. "What did you just say?"   
"What did I say?" Trunks looked confused.   
"You just said, 'that if you can beat Mina, you can beat anyone?"   
"Hmmm… Did I?" Trunks questioned.   
"Yes you did! What did you mean by it?" Vegeta demanded.   
"I think what he said has something to do with his conflicting memories." Goku noted.   
"Maybe." He grumbled not happy with the answer. Vegeta started to shuffle the cards and asked. "Another Hand???" 

**Capsule Corp: way after midnight!**

"Hello? Is anyone around?" Rini asked as she walked in to the half-lit living room carrying baby Trunks. She had been looking for some to change Trunks diaper. She could hear snoring coming from the floor near the table. Rini walked over to the sleeping form and saw that it was Serena. She put Trunks down on a chair; he began sucking on his fist. Rini tried to shake Serena awake. "Wake up Serena, Trunks needs to be changed." Serena just mumbled in her sleep.   
"Oh Darien… I love you… Vegeta…" She sighed, rolled over and began snoring again. Rini tried a second time to wake Serena.   
"Please mommy, Trunks smell really bad!" She gave up after that. She picked up Trunks and left in search of someone that could help them. She kissed trunks on the forehead. "Don't worry, she's not as flaky as that when she gets older. Just wait till you come to visit and we both get the chicken pox!" Trunks just gurgled. "Well let's see if we can find your mommy." She walked down the hall of the main living area looking for Bulma or anyone who could help them. Rini turned a corner and ran into something very big. She stepped back and looked up to see a tall green man, with his arms across his chest. Glaring at her.   
"Hi, Mr. Piccialo." Rini smiled. "Can you please change trunks?" She held out Trunks, so that Piccolo would take him.   
"What?" He asked, not believing what the child had asked him.   
"Please Mr. Piccolo. I can't find anyone else and he really smells bad!" Rini pleaded.   
"No! I don't change diapers." He grumbled as he looked in to her pleading eyes. (((She is doing the puppy dog look!)))   
"Please Mr. Piccolo???" He just stood there, for a moment then he took the baby from her.   
"Fine, but if you tell anyone I did this. They'll need both the Namek and Earth Dragon Balls to bring you back from where I'll send you!"   
Rini giggled. "Oh… Mr. Piccolo you're funny!" 

_End._   
Stay tuned for… 

**"No Need for Good-bye's"**   
**It's exceptionally heartfelt.**

Please… Comments…. Question??? Go to TrinityLayne@collegeclub.com   
Of if this is fanfiction.net please write a review!!!!   
**_(((Begging)))_**   


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/trinitylayne/pics/CapsuleCorp.jpg
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/trinitylayne/pics/KamiHouse.jpg



	4. No Need For Goodbyes A

* * *

  
**No Need for Goodbyes**   


* * *

By: TrinityLayne   
trinitylayne@yahoo.com   
Disclaimer: We don't on them, the story is ours but the people are not. Sniff, sniff   
*Authors notes = sorry this took so long to come out. Trinity and I had to rewrite this after a HardDrive crashed. And for the person who ask where Washu was at… she'll be back in the next part!! 

This is part **ONE** of two. (((it was too big, we had to break it up!!!))) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Serena was wearing a long flowing blue gown. She was standing in the center of a field boarded by large Willow trees. She was in the center of a circle surrounded by hundreds of lit white candles. The stars in night sky were glittering brightly, as the Willow trees rustled in a gentle cool breeze. She searched the sky looking for the moon she knew should be there. Disheartened by the omitted moon she looked to the candle's flames. They danced in rhythm with the soft music wafting across the valley. She saw a figure standing on the other side of the candles, as she stepped toward the figure he disappeared. Serena spun around searching wildly for the man. She stopped when her eyes fell upon a single unlit red candle. She felt drawn to the candle, as she reached out to touch it and voice whispered in her ear. 'My love.' She turned to see Darien standing there as Prince Darien. He held out a white rose. 'Darien.' She whispered softly. 'I love you.' She said smiling. Serena reached out to take the rose before she could take it Darien dropped it. When she bent down to it pick up, Darien begun walking away. As she picked up the rose, the rose burst into flames. Serena reared back so she wouldn't be burned. She looked up to see that Darien was almost to the trees. She shouted. 'Darien please don't leave me, don't leave me here alone.' Darien paused for a moment, but he never turned around. Then he walked through an opening in the trees and was gone. Serena began crying when she heard a smug voice come from behind. 'He has made his choice.' She spun around to see Vegeta wearing a black uniform with a sword resting on his left hip. He had a cape clasped around his neck by a medallion depicting a bird of prey's talon wrapped around a crescent moon. He is holding the now lit red candle. Vegeta has a wicked smirk on his face. Suddenly a strong wind blew across the valley and extinguished all the candles but the red one. 'The question is, have you made yours?'_   
_'Vegeta?'_   
_~{~**@**_ **Capsule Corp: 7am**

Serena awoke with a jolt, and felt her entire world tilt. "Uggggh." Serena's hair was stuck to one side of her face and the other was stuck to the pillow. "Eww this is so gross!" She groaned, as she pulled the pillow off of her face and climbed to her feet. 

"Oh I feel horrible." She said aloud. She looked around to see that she was only one in the room. Serena stumbled to the door and entered the hall. The violent light of morning assaulted her eyes. Then she detected the sudden smell that registered in her mind, Food 

"Eww, god I feel sick." She said stumbling and staggering to the bathroom.   
After spending a few moments taking deep breaths so she wouldn't be sick, she thought that the best thing should be to take a shower. Her head was pounding and her stomach felt like a bowling ball was stuck in it. She was still disturbed by the dream. Serena stripped and fell into the shower. 

'_What is this_?' She thought looking at the controls of the shower. There were buttons where the shower knobs were supposed to be. She tried her best to turn the thing on and finally succeeded "ACK! To hot too hot!!" She shouted pushing buttons frantically, before too long she got the temp of the shower to the right temp. Serena rested her back against the wall and slid down to her butt. This dream was confusing and only made her sad. The only thing she could think about doing for the moment was to cry. "What is happening to me?" she asked in whisper. "I don't need this…this crap." She said loudly. The more that she thought about it the more it bothered her. "I need to be home, in my own bed, in my own world." 

This crying went on for a few moments before she came to the realization that this was not just an evil dream. This was real "_Push this aside, push it all away. I have Rini and the girls to think about. I don't need to burden them with this._" She thought standing up. 

She quickly washed herself and got out of the shower, the shower had refreshed not only her body but her mind as well. There on top of a hamper was a fresh pair of clothes for her to wear. Serena was hit with embarrassment. 

'_Who came in a left these clothes. Did they hear me crying._' She thought. Then her nostrils were filled with the sweet aroma of breakfast. "Oh food!" she said excitedly. She rushed getting dressed and went in search of that wonderful smell. Serena arrived at the kitchen to see Lita and Bulma working diligently at preparing breakfast. 

Raye was sitting at the bar. "Hi Serena! Did you sleep well?" Raye asked. Serena nodded. "Coffee?" Bulma asked holding a fresh pot. 

"Coffee, good." Serena answered moving towards the bar. Lita went to the counter and grabbed a cup, and poured her a cup. Serena sat down in front of the coffee and just let the aroma touch her nose. "Bulma do you have sugar or crème?" 

"Sure Hun, it's in the cabinet over there next to the back door." Bulma said pointing to a beautiful solid oak cabinet that was lacquered to a shiny finish. It was on the side of the door facing the kitchen, on the other side of the door was a large picture window. Serena got up and walked over to it "So where are the rest of the girls?" She asked looking at the cabinet filled with several different kinds of flavored cremes. Serena turned around and looked back at Bulma. Bulma had Chibi Trunks strapped to her back. He was quite calm and barely even made a noise. 

"They're still out." Raye answered as she sipped her coffee.   
"Really? I figured I would be the last to wake up. It did get a bit smashed last night."   
"No, Amy and I were up the latest. We were in the Karoke room." Bulma said 

"Ah, you have a Karoke room?! We should do that some time. You know Raye has such a wonderful voice." Serena said looking out the huge picture window. There was a huge hotel size pool with outdoor furniture all around it. Raye was surprised that Serena complimented her "Are you ok Serena?" she asked 

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a rough night."   
"Did you have a bad dream or something?" Raye asked sensing something from her.   
"Is Rini ok?" Serena asked changing the subject. 

"Yes she is fine. When I came to get Trunks he was sleeping on her chest. It was so cute. I didn't have the heart to wake her." Bulma replied. 

"Ha, not that you could even if you wanted." Serena grumbled. 

"Are you sure that you ok Serena?" Raye insisted. She knew that something was wrong.   
"No, no dream, just a rough night." She answered continuing to look out the window. "You know that pool is really beautiful." Serena said changing the subject again. Raye got the hint. 

"Well thank you. I designed the layout myself." 

"Well you did a great job." Lita said glancing at it from her post at a frying pan. 

"Thanks, if you want we can go swimming later, you know to give the guys something to look at when they get here." Bulma says striking a pose. 

"We don't have bathing suites." Raye said 

"Oh don't worry. I have a wardrobe room that I am positive has clothes for you girls." Bulma said tossing bread sticks into one of three ovens. Serena walked back over to the counter and sat next to Raye. "Well this place is nice, but I miss home." She said 

"Me too." Raye added.   
"Well while we are here." Lita declared. "We might as well make the best of it." 

All of a sudden the hall doors swung open to reveal Amy and Mina, or what looked like the two of them. They were tore up, from the floor up. Mina's hair was disheveled and her face was all puffy from sleep. Amy's hair look like a tornado hit it and her face looked the same. 

"You guys have a rough night too?" Raye asked, and Amy just nodded.   
"Sleep well?" Lita asked 

"I'm still asleep." Mina answered. Rubbing her eyes. Lita and Bulma walk into the dining room on the other side of the counter where Raye and Serena were, they both carried giant wooden bowls full of food. "Well I hope that you guys are hungry, coz we have a lot of food here." Lita said 

"Good I am starving came a voice from the door.   
"Me too." It was Amara and Michelle. 

"Good Morning, Amara, Michelle. Did you sleep well?" Amy asked. 

"Like babies." Amara said sitting at a large table in the dining room. 

"Yes, we found a great place to nap for the night out under the stars." Michelle added 

Bulma put down two bowls of bread. "Well that is what this place is good for. There are lots of nice places here. And the Stars are so bright at night." 

"Yeah considering that there is no Moon." Amara said looking rather annoyed. "There is no moon?!" Serena asked her voice wavering, she looked at Bulma like all of her childhood dreams had been crushed. 

"Oh well there was, but well, Piccolo kinda blew it up." 

"What?!?" All the scouts shouted at once. 

"Remember what I told you about Saiyajins turning into big ape creatures. Well that is only when they see the moon." Bulma said trying not to panic Serena who looked like she could fall over dead at any moment. 

"I can't believe that there is no moon here. That is so sad." Serena whimpered. Bulma didn't know how to calm her but Amara did. 

"Serena, calm down. We won't be here for very much longer. This is not our world, we going back to our own." She said. 

"And just how are we going to do that?! Do you have a Trans dimensional portal hidden in the skirt of your or something??" Serena stood up. Even Amara didn't know how to handle it this time. Serena was on the verge of crying, but remembered what she told herself earlier. She sat back down at the table. "That's ok I'm fine." She spoke softly. The others were looking at her like she was insane, but Raye knew that she was hurting. "So are we going to eat or not?" She asked Lita and Bulma. 

"Yes, that would be a good Idea." Lita answered. 

Breakfast went without words but there were things happening at the table that a good eye could catch. Serena, instead of diving into her food was reserved and calm and ate with manors. She kept looking over to Amara and Michelle, whom were always flawless in their manors as well as everything else they did. Serena was trying her best to copy their movement and manor of conducting herself. Michelle knew that was what was going on and she found irresistibly cute. The thought passed through her mind to do something funny. To see if Serena would copy her, but she knew that doing so would be cruel. 

Amy was looking at a newspaper as she ate toast. She came to two conclusions about what this world was in comparison to their own. **One:** This might actually be the same place only in a different time, and in a slightly alternative universe. Of course she could not be sure, maybe things did happen like this in the future which was apparent to her now, with all of the technological advances of this time above their time. She wished that she had a notepad to write all of her findings here down. This would need extensive studying after they got back home. **Two:** People here knew all about their superheroes, but they respected them as saviors. Choosing not to bother them night and day about simple crimes, and trivial events. Knowing that when evil came to the earth that the 'Z warriors' as it was written in the paper, would come to save them. They didn't have to have secret identities here. There was something comforting to that. She thought as she poured over the newspaper. 

Raye kept a constant visual to Serena who seemed to be fine at the moment. Lita was just pleased with herself and Bulma that they had cooked such a fine meal. She didn't care if they ever got back. She rather liked it here. She had nothing really to go back to. What? Should she go back to her empty apartment? She had a huge complex with a giant kitchen here. She had someone that actually knew how to cook here. She was happy 

Mina was scarfing down food. She was oblivious to everything that was going on around her. And all that she knew was that food was good! 

As breakfast wound down Serena became antsy again. "When are the guys going to be here?" She asked, and Bulma looked at her watch. 

"Oh they will be here in about 15 min."   
"WHAT?!" Mina said dropping her fork. "I have to get ready!! 

"Me too!!" Lita said. 

"Oh I and look totally horrible!!" Raye quickly got up. "What direction is that wardrobe room of yours?!" She asked walking towards the hall. 

"It's down the hall 5th door on the right." Bulma answered getting up. She set her plate on the counter. Serena got up, "I'm going for a bathing suit. I want to go swimming." Serena followed Raye to the wardrobe room. 

"Ooh that sounds like a good idea." Mina agrees.   
"Now you really shouldn't go swimming for 1 hour after you have eaten." Amy protested. 

"Oh come on!" Mina blurted "Like I said last night those guys are cute and I want to look good. You do have some sexy swimsuits in that wardrobe room of yours right Bulma?!" Bulma nodded. Mina continued "I can't think of any other way to look totally hot better than in a swimsuit! Can you?" 

"No, that probably is the best way." Amy answered.   
"Well then come on!!" Mina said Grabbing Amy by the arm and dragging her behind. 

"Well I could go for a swim, how about you Amara?" Michelle asked Amara who was ignoring the 'little girls' "I don't think so Mishi." She answered 

"Oh wont you please join me? It is such a nice day today."   
"Fine if you're giving me no other choice, I could think of worse ways to spend my day other than looking at you in a swimsuit." Amara replied letting herself be tugged in the direction of the door. 

"So how long have they been a couple?" Bulma asked Lita who was watching the whole thing. 

(((((Layne's note= They ARE not Cousins, darnit!!!!!!!!)))))

"You know?!" Lita asked nervously.   
"Well duh, It wasn't hard to guess." Bulma answered with a smile "Don't worry its all good. Nothing bothers me. Hell I did a little experimenting back in high school." Bulma and Lita laughed. Lita started in the direction of the door, but then remember that there was a bunch of dirty plates left on the table. 

"Do you need some help cleaning up in here?" She asked as Bulma just stood there. Bulma just chuckled "Oh god no, I have maids for that." She answered. "Besides I've got to start cooking for the boys now."   
"Oh, ok that's cool." She said, "You mean that you can cook and not worry about the mess?" 

"Yep" Bulma answered   
"Geeze! I wish I had that luxury to cook all the time and never worry about messes. I would become the greatest chef in the world." Lita said. 

"Well I hold that title right now thank you very much!" Bulma said posing, gleaming with pride.   
"Well I bet I could steal that title from you in a kitchen like this!" 

"Ha, I seriously doubt that." Bulma said the competitive side of her coming out.   
"Oh really." Lita said feeling her competitive streak rise in her. The two of them looked into the direction of the kitchen, and then back to each other. Then the both of them bolted for the kitchen at the same time. And so the cooking war began… 

**Capsule Corp: 10am**

The girls had done the wardrobe room they had found swimsuits that would suit them then settled, lounging in the back yard. Even Amara and Michelle were there. They found a comfortable spot right next to the pool at an umbrella table. Serena questioned how they got a hold of iced tea that quickly, but that was just one of the many wonders that is Amara and Michelle. Serena, Amy, Raye and Mina were laying in the grass letting the rays of the sun hit their skin. That was when they felt it. From the south came a great power driving up the coastline. 

"Its them." Amara said lifting her shades. She was lying on a lawn chair; her gold, shiny 1-piece blazing in the sun's light from under a white robe she wore over it. Michelle was sitting in a chair next to her. She was wearing a blue 2-piece that looked fabulous on her. She too wore a white robe. 

Serena, Amy, Raye and Mina all began to get up. Serena got a tad bit frightened and headed for shelter inside. "The guys are coming." Serena shouted as she entered the door.   
"We know." Lita replied. They felt it too. It was like a warm wind hitting them except there was no wind. 

Mina was gorgeous as usual, she was wearing bright yellow and black 1-piece that was thin cut. It clung to her tiny waist and made her look great. Raye was wearing a red suite that was also thin cut, but she had a silk wrap that hung about her waist. Amy was as usual in a modest swimsuit that really didn't have any stand out features. The most surprising swimsuit was the one that Serena had on. It was a 2-piece Red, white, and blue string bikini. 

It was the strangest sight to see all the guys flying in over the compound walls, and landing in the grass at the edge of the compound. When they landed the warm wind feeling went away. The guys sort of spread out about the compound. They were doing their own thing. Darien had seen the girls from the air and he was walking fast like to meet up with the girls. 

Serena peeked out and saw her man standing with the other girls. "Oh My God!! Darien!!!" She said running out launching herself at him. She and Darien went over head first into the pool They both come up from under the water with Serena attached to him and raping his face with Kisses "Don't *kiss* ever leave *kiss* me again…never leave, never, never leave me again." She kept saying though her kisses. 

"Serena don't worry I'm not going to leave you." Darien said. She kept kissing him and they were now leaning on the edge of the pool relaxing together.   
"Hey everyone! What is going on??" Came a little voice from seemingly no where.   
"Oh your awake sweetie!" Serena shouted from the pool. That was when she glanced in her direction to see Vegeta walking towards the kitchen. 

"I don't like that guy." Serena pronounced smugly.   
"You and me both." Darien agreed. 

Vegeta walked into the kitchen "Woman I am hungry!" He shouts walking towards Bulma. He was looking around to see what they were cooking.   
"Just wait Vegeta lunch will be done soon." Bulma said not even looking at him. Vegeta sulked for a few moments then spotted a cooked sausage and reached out for it. When Lita slammed a knife though the sausage just barely, missing Vegeta's fingers. "What the hell are you trying to do kill me?!" Vegeta roared. 

"Don't touch!! Wait like Bulma said."   
"Who are you to tell me anything!?" Vegeta snorted.   
"You are about to get a severe spatula beating if you don't get out of this kitchen right now!" Lita barked. Vegeta looked over to Bulma as if you vindicate the reason to stay. "You had better listen to her. She is good with that Spatula."   
Vegeta felt betrayed, but he mentally tucked his tail between his legs and left, sulking. Vegeta went outside and Threw Yamcha off the chair that he was sitting on and sat there himself. He had only been sitting there for a few moments when Rini ran up to him and Jumped in his lap. Vegeta was mortified. 

"Hi, I brought you something." She pulls out of her pocket a roll, with a sausage stuffed inside of it. "Here, I know how hungry you get this time of day." She said hopping off of his lap now. She was just standing there smiling at him. Vegeta looked at her and curled his lip, he was about to get Grrr, but he felt his stomach growl and only said "thanks." She giggled and ran off. 

Amara and Michelle mostly kept to themselves watching Serena from the table that was at the edge of the pool. They were keeping a watch on her, because they perceived a potential situation happening. That was when Yamcha and Tien came up to them trying to act all slick. Tien moved in on Michelle who saw the two of them coming and knew what was about to happen. 

"Excuse me miss." Tien said walking up to her. "How are you today?" He asked.   
"I'm fine, and your self." Michelle answered. Amara showed a bit of annoyance at the intrusion, but said nothing. She saw Yamcha heading in her direction. 

"Well I couldn't help but to notice you sitting here alone and I thought that maybe you would like some company." He went on.   
"That is ok, I'm fine." Michelle said as nice as she could. Tien was discouraged, but not much. "Well cause I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk or a something." Michelle laughed. She knew that this was an attempt to pick up on her. 

"Sorry there, sport. I'm already spoken for." She said getting up and walking away. Tien felt stupid. He looked at Yamcha who was now in front of Amara. Amara watched Michelle walk away and flash a cheeky smile at her. 

"Hey there sweet cheeks." Yamcha said standing in front of the lounging Amara. He was leaning against the table with his legs crossed. "You are looking very fine!" He continued. Amara glanced in the direction of Michelle who had joined the other girls and was chuckling a bit under her breath. 

"Excuse me, did you say something?" She asked finally lifting her shades. She was hoping that he would get the hint and leave.   
"I said that you are looking very fine!" He repeated.   
"Oh well thank you." She dropped her shades back in place.   
"Do you want to go do something?" He asked.   
"I don't think so."   
"No, why not?" 

Amara was getting agitated now. "Well because I have something against guys that have spiky hair, or guys that walk around in Karate outfits on just to look cool." She said hopping up and walking away. Yamcha was plain dumbfounded. 

Amara Went right past Michelle. She was angry. Michelle went after her.   
Yamcha came up to Raye and Mina. "So what was her problem?" He asked. 

"Who Amara? Well she has…that is she is a.." Raye stuttered   
"She just doesn't see guys anymore." Mina answered.   
"Yeah." Raye agreed 

Serena was watching from the pool and was not too happy with the idea that Rini was interacting with Vegeta. Rini was on the run, she saw that Trunks and Gohan went and changed into swim trunks, and they were standing next to the diving board.   
"You go first." Trunks said   
"No you first." Gohan said 

"Hey I have an Idea." Rini said popping up behind the two of them. "How about the both of you go in at the same time!" With that she grabbed them by the arms and Flipped both of them into the pool at the same time. Vegeta saw this from his angle jumped up and walked over to the pool. He was on the verge of bursting into laughter. He only needed to see the two boys looking half drowned to indeed burst into laughter. He laughed so hard that he bent over double. That was when Kuririn found it the perfect time to push Vegeta into the pool and run. Vegeta belly flopped into the pool. When he came up he was so mad that he went super Saiyajin right in the pool. The water parted around his body. Suddenly a wave of water that literally raised Serena and Darien right out of the pool crashed over Vegeta's head. When he came back up he saw that the source of that wave came from none other than Goku. Who was in nothing but Speedo's. 

"Kakorott! What the hell was that all about?!?!" Vegeta screamed.   
"Oh calm down, learn to have a little fun." Goku said and splashed him again.   
"Fine you want to play?!" Vegeta said reaching back behind him with his arms.   
"Everyone out of the Pool!!" Kuririn shouted Gohan and Trunks raised up out of the water and back away when Vegeta used all of his force, To push every bit of water in the pool at Goku. The water swallowed up Goku and spit him out into the lawn 250 feet away. 

Goku laid not moving for a few seconds, then he lifted his head and said "See, I told you it was fun." And his head dropped again. Vegeta got out of the empty pool and scampered back to his chair like a drowned rat. 

"Well so much for swimming. " Lita said looking out to see this wave of water.   
"Oh don't worry the pool will fill up in a few minuets. It's a self-filling pool.   
"What do you like think of everything?"   
"NO." Bulma answered with a wicked smile. "Do you think that this is first time a Saiyajin instigated a water fight? It happens all the time." 

Sure enough, the pool did fill back up in a matter of minuets and then Serena convince Darien to go back into the pool with her. Only now he had swim trunks on.   
"Geeze I never knew that Darien had chicken legs." Raye commented seeing Darien.   
"Yeah, he kinda does look like a bird on stilts." Mina added. 

Darien got into the pool with Serena. She was putting the moves on Darien and their play was getting a little sticky. Serena saw that Vegeta was giving dirty looks to the both of them. Darien noticed and that is when Vegeta began to stare him down. Serena knowing that this was bothering Darien got out of the pool and walked up to Vegeta. 

"Um excuse me Vegetable BOY!" Goku can be heard laughing in the background   
Serena continues chewing out Vegeta. "If you don't stop looking at me or my boyfriend. I am going to shove my moon scepter in a place that I know your not going to like!!" 

"HAHA, don't kid your self I have seen better pig tails on a Guy."   
"UH!! Did you just make fun of my tails!?!" She said grabbing her Odangos. 

"Go take a long walk off a short pier!" She shouts and Vegeta stands up looking like he is going to kill. "You know what, I have had enough of your…" He sees Amara and Michelle instantly appear right behind Serena. And then all the other girls rallied behind her. Vegeta grumbles "I'm out of here." And walks away. 

"Yeah!! That's what I thought!!" Serena shouts then proceeds to turn around and (**SMACK**) runs right into Raye.   
"Serena!! Watch where you going!!" Raye says falling down on her butt. 

Finally at noon Lita and Bulma come out to say that lunch is ready would everyone please head to the banquet hall. Goku and Serena are the first though the door. When they enter the banquet hall they are surprised to see that there were three tables filled with all kinds of food ranging from Key-lime Pie to a Turkey. There was enough food there to feed a small army literally, but this was a good thing. Goku had worked up quite an appetite. He went from table to table loading up 3 plates of food. Serena took 4 plates of food, and went over to sit down with Goku. They both dived in. Raye and Kuririn came in next to find the two of them scarfing down food like it was their last meal "You know I have never seen anyone eat as much as Goku can." Kuririn said 

"Well I never though that I would ever see anyone eat as much as Serena does." Raye contests. Raye then saw all the food lying on those tables. "Holly geeze!" She gasped. "What did the two of you do?!" She asked in Bulma and Lita's direction. 

"She started it." Bulma said   
"I did not you did!!" Lita protested. 

** END PART 1!!!**   
**Read part two**


	5. No Need For Goodbyes B

* * *

  
**No Need for Goodbyes**   


* * *

By: TrinityLayne   
trinitylayne@yahoo.com   
Disclaimer: we don't own them, please don't sue!!! 

This is part **TWO** of two. (((it was too big, we had to break it up!!!))) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

**Capsule Corp: 3pm**

Lunch went without any hitches. Everyone was happy and the conversation was light. Vegeta wasn't there. He seemed to have disappeared after his ordeal with all the girls. He was pissed and was not going to be made a fool of, but he kept a constant vigil on all of them from his hiding places. He wanted to make sure that nothing happened that he missed. After everyone left the dining hall he came down and feasted alone. 

After lunch everyone seemed to find something to do with themselves. Goku, Kuririn, Gohan and Future Trunks went out to spar. Raye and Lita went to play with Rini. Amy, Bulma, and Darien went into the garage to tinker with something. Darien was very interested in the technology of this place, as was Amy. Amara and Michelle were constantly on the run from Tien and Yamcha, who seemed not to get a clue. Mina and Serena were back out by the pool. 

"You know if this situation wasn't so bizarre, this would be like the perfect Vacation. No homework, no baddies to fight and best of all, no Luna telling me what to do." Serena said lying on her back, poolside. Mina was sitting on the edge dangling her feet in.   
"No joke, Artimis would be such a drag if he were here right about now.   
"Is that so, well sorry to ruin your vacation." Came a voice. Serena and Mina jump up. Their heads point to the direction of the voice to see Luna and Artimis standing in the yard. "Yeah, Mina you're just going to have to get used to me being a bore." Artimis said glaring at her. *Sweatdrop* 

"Oh my god Luna!! I was so worried about you!" Serena said bounding up racing over and snatching Luna out of the Grass. She was feeling really bad   
"Artimis, how is my favorite white haired cat?!" Mina exclaimed running to her respective cat. "I know a couple of kitties that are going to get a fresh can of tuna fish tonight." She said Luna jumped out of Serena arms and joined Artimis. "We have no time for Bribery. We are here for important scout business." She said with Artimis nodding his head. 

"But how did you get here?!" Serena asked.   
"TRISTA!!" Came a shout from behind them. They all turned around to see Rini running from the house out to an image that stood in the far grass just inside Capsule Corp walls. It was indeed the Sailor of Time. Rini ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She flew into Sailor Pluto's arms.   
"Oh it is so good to see you Sailor P!!"   
"It is good to see that you alright Small Lady." Trista said holding her. 

Serena and Mina watched as the two of them came walking up to them. The girls heard the commotion outside and they two started appearing from the buildings that made up Capsule Corp. First Lita and Raye who lost track of Rini for one second and she was gone. Then Amara and Michelle who always seem to show up at the right times. And Finally Darien and Amy with Bulma appeared. They gathered around Mina and Serena 

"So to what do we owe this honorable visit?" Mina asked, as Trista and Rini came up to them.   
"Yeah, how did you get here? Where you pulled through the Vortex too?" Serena asked again. 

"Nothing as simple as that." Trista answered "But I think that everyone should hear what I have to say Scouts and Special Forces alike." She said turning to Bulma "Bulma would you gather the guys." Trista asked.   
"How do you know me?" Bulma asked   
"Yeah how do you know her? I barely know her." Raye added. 

"I will tell you all that I know, but I really don't have much time. So please we must hurry." Trista added. Amara and Michelle looked at Trista who relayed the severity of the situation with the expression on her face. 

Bulma raced off to gather the Z fighters. She was worried that something else terrible would happen. The Scouts gathered in a conference room where Bulma told them to go. They waited for the guys to show up which they did in rather orderly fashion. Goku, Gohan, Mira Trunks, and Kuririn came in. Then Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu ran in. They were of course the last. Vegeta had not been seen since this morning. But he was hovering around the conference room. Rini, Goku and Trunks could feel his KI. 

"Ok, now that everyone is here." Trista said who was standing in front of the room with her time staff. She was looking rather grim "I must tell you all that I know. 

"When all of the scouts were brought here by the mysterious Vortex it seemed to have modified everything that makes up time space. Dimensions were merged somehow. The people of Time don't know how or why this is happening. What we do know is, though dimensions have been merged, but the natural flow of time has not been changed. Which means that In the Scouts world many years have passed. 20 years to be exact." 

"WHAT?!" Serena asked. The others gasped in disbelief.   
"Yes, but there is more. Trista said quickly   
"Oh I can't wait to here this." Serena snorted 

"Many things have happened in our world. A terrible demon of ice has come to earth. She calls herself Snow Queen Kaguya. She is terribly powerful and has brought a plague of Ice down on the earth to which there has never been. Far worse than even the ice-age." 

"Oh kami…" Serena uttered. She was shocked. The others were too, even some of the guys were. There was a clamoring of noise in the room for a few moments when it was silenced "Still, there is more." Trista commanded silence with her arms held in the air. 

"Can you bring us back?" Serena asked. "We can fight this queen if you bring us back." The others were agreeing   
"Yeah, I could bring heat back to the planet!" Raye snorted.   
Trista was shaking her head before she said, "No, this time you are not strong enough."   
"What?! I don't care! We have family there, it is all that we know. We have to at least try!" Serena shouted 

"You're just not strong enough. None of you are even with the help of the Special Forces of this World you could not beat her at this time. So, that is not an option. Besides the People of Time tell me that was not the purpose of why I came here." 

"Well why did you come here?" Lita asked "To tell us this and then to tell us that there is nothing that we can do about it!?" She was annoyed. 

"No, my purpose here is to preserve the future of our world."   
"And how do you plan to do that?!?" Serena asked.   
"By taking two people back to the City beyond the void." Trista said, knowing full well who'd be the two people. 

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked. "I have never heard of such a place."   
"No you would not have heard of this place, I never knew that there was such a place until the People of Time removed the barrier blocking my sight. Theirs is a City that even Time can not touch. A place that transcends the barriers that separates the Dimensions. There a person could live indefinitely. They enlisted my help because of my connection to all of you, and their request was that I bring two of you back with me."   
"Why just two of us, why not all of us?" Mina asked 

"Because that is all they will allow me, I can only do what I am told and bring two of you to the City beyond the Void."   
"Well which two?" Amy asked a bit intrigued by all of this. She was trying to think with a rational mind but only could think about her mother incased in a block of ice. 

"That is for all of you to decide." Trista answered. "But you must choose quickly, the gate that I came thought to come here is collapsing as we speak. The people of time are doing everything they can to hold it open, but something about the Dimension merge is disrupting the gate." 

"Well the answer to this one is simple." Darien spoke up "Serena and I should go."   
"What!! I am not leaving Rini here Darien." Serena protested.   
"Rini can use her time key, can't she?" Darien asked Trista.   
"That would be bending the rules, but yes that would work. Rini would have to tell the time key to take her to the City beyond the Void." Trista said expecting to be stuck down for her insubordination. But nothing happened.   
"Good then it is settled." Darien said. 

"No it is not." Rini shouted. "I am not leaving without my Daddy!"   
"Oh don't start that again! Rini that man is not your father." Darien said taking Rini by the arm "Do you understand me? You are my daughter. And you are coming with me!" He said gruffly. 

"I would like to see you try and make me Cape-Boy!" Rini shouts, ripping her arm from his hand. She backed up glowing with an unusual gold light. "I am not leaving without my father, Vegeta!" Rini growled.   
"Fine, stay here! I don't care! Serena and I will go." Darien snorted.   
"Darien I am not leaving without Rini." Serena said standing beside Rini.   
"OH Kami, not you too!!" Darien said grabbing her by the arm now. "Can I talk to you alone!" 

Darien dragged her out of the room. They went down the hall and through the kitchen into the back. The girls followed but only to the dining room window. They watched as the two of them. Darien and Serena fought out by the pool. Serena was wildly waving her arms back and forth was screaming but they couldn't make out what she was saying. Then she turned around and stormed away and Darien walked off the other direction. 

An hour passed quickly. Serena and spent this time in Bulma's father study. She was scribbling down words on a piece of paper. The girls had been told where the portal was and they all went there to wait, so they could say their good-byes when Serena and Darien leave. Darien found Trista and told her that he would be going with her, alone. That Serena was not going to go. He seemed bitter, but the look in his eyes was that of sorrow. Trista was confused, The People of Time told her that they would both be going, but as it seemed for the time, he was only one. She however learned not to question anything that happened. She was firm in the belief that everything happened for a purpose. Darien and Trista went to the area where she first appeared to find that all the girls, the cats and even Bulma, Goku, Piccolo, Kuririn, Tien and Future Trunks were there as well. 

"Darien where is Serena??" Mina asked when she saw him walk up with Trista with out Serena. 

When Trista opened the portal, Darien turned to look at Mina. "Serena has made her choice." He replied coldly and turned back to Trista. "I'm ready to go." He walk to the portal then paused. "Take care of her for me, Amara." He went though the portal before she could answered. Amara just nodded. 

"I will return periodically to keep you informed." Trista sighed and turned to the portal about the step though. 

"Trista, WAIT!" Serena shouted, running across the compound grounds. Trista waited for her. When Serena reached her she handed Trista a folded piece of paper. "Please give this to Darien."   
"I will give it to him, your highness." Trista bowed her head and entered the portal.   
"Take care of him." Serena said softly as the portal closed. 

Everyone deciding that it would be for the best if they left Serena alone for awhile, went back inside. Serena stood there silently her eyes welling up with tears. "Did I do the right thing." She asked herself. Tears pored down her cheeks, as she fell to her knees. 

From the roof of the main Capsule Corp building, Vegeta was watching Serena cry. He had watched when the 'cape-boy' and the new scout left. When he saw Serena run out, he though she was going to, but was surprised when Serena didn't. '_Well at least he left.'_ Vegeta thought. '_But, what about her_?' He smirked, not quit sure if he was happy that she stayed, or angry because she didn't leave. He had been impressed when she stood up to him. "Interesting." Was the only thing Vegeta said as he jumped off the roof and walked towards Serena. 

**City beyond the Void:**

Darien was in awe of the immense walled city and it's people. A large blue crystalline castle stood in the center. Buildings in many shades of red, green and blue made of the same crystalline material surrounded the castle. He watched the people, some that look human and some that looked like nothing he had ever seen before, hurry about their way.   
"Where did these people come from?" He asked Trista as she led him to a large emerald green house near the castle.   
"Each of residents of this city are the last survivors of their own respective worlds." She directed him to enter the house. "When a world's time is at an end the people of time take a few of the survivors and bring them here. So that the species can survive." She followed him into the house. 

When they walked into a large living area an elf-like woman purple skin greeted Trista by handing her a small child about two years of age. Trista thanked the woman she called Elena, as the woman walked back into a kitchen area. 

"Is that…" Darien stared at the dark-haired little girl staring back at him. Trista interrupted him before he could finish. 

"Yes, it is Hotaru." She smiled. "The people of time brought Hotaru, Luna and Artimas to me. That is when I found out about what had happened. She is aging quickly. When I left she was only about one." She walked over to a playpen and placed Hotaru in it. Hotaru giggled and reached for a toy in the pen. "Your room is upstairs." Trista turned and faced Darien. "Make yourself at home. I have to return to my duties. Elena will help you if you need anything." She walked past him and stopped. She pulled out the paper Serena had handed her. Serena wanted me to give this to you." She handed the paper to him and left. 

He just stood there his heart beating wildly, as he crumpled the paper in his hand not wanting to look at it. '_She should have come with me._' Darien thought. Hotaru squealed and Darien turned to see why. She was standing up her arm reached out to him. He placed the letter on an end table, went over and picked her up. He carried her over to the window and watched the movements of the city. "Well, Hotaru you might not remember me, but my name is Darien." She just babbled nonsense words. He carried her back to the table and picked up the letter. He sat down in a chair next to the playpen placing her back into it, and he unfolded the letter. He sighed deeply and read. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dearest,_

_Darien I am sorry for what I said, and I know you did not mean what you said. I said you were a jerk for not understanding why I wanted to stay, and you said I was selfish because I didn't want to leave. Why can't you understand that I cannot leave Rini here? This whole mess is so confusing, but Rini needs me. . You told me just this morning that you would never leave me. So, more than anything I wish you will come back as soon as possible, but if you don't I understand. I just want you to know that I love you more then I can say, and please come back to me soon._

_ Love always,_   
_ Serena_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stay tuned for,   
**No Need for Training**   
**It's unquestionably Exhausting**

* * *

NOTES: yeah.. we messed with the timeline for the SailorMoon S. season. Basicly the events in the movie never happen.. Trinity and i decided we didn't want the 'Kaguya' thing to happen yet, so we..... (((Trinity grabs Layne and pulls her away from the computer and sit's down)))Layne would tell you more but I will not let her. you'll have to read the next part to find out more!!! *evilgrin* 

Please write a Review.... 


End file.
